


You make me melt Barnes

by Mr_Lils



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Eventual Sex, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lils/pseuds/Mr_Lils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent working undercover in a café.<br/>That was until the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
<p>Who else is gonna keep you safe when you have a dark past, maybe even as dark as theirs? </p>
<p>The winter soldier of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry christmas and an unhappy new Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, sorry if there's bad grammar. Hope you like it!

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D had its perks, however being undercover as a waitress was not my idea of a perk. Learning how to fire a gun and being trained in combat, they were perks. Working late in a ridiculous outfit and having to listen to a boss you despised was not fun. 

As I cleaned up the rest of the booths, I noticed that there were no cars left in the employee parking lot. "Guess I'm locking up tonight, lazy Bastard." First of all I hated working for an ass, and then he leaves me to lock up? As I shoved my coat on I trudged across the grass, I was best at walking in the shadows. Usually there were teenagers or drunks out at this time, yet the only noise came from my shoes as I made my way through the thick patch of damp grass and trees. Most other woman my age would feel scared walking alone at night, of course they would though. Not many women are trained in hand to hand combat. Each step I took, my feet seemed to grow weaker. My fatigue dulling all of my senses, I didn't realise the figure approaching me slowly from behind. As I moved over to the path I noticed something in the reflection of a car to my left. I was being followed. Noticing my increased pace, the figure started running. I couldn't let whoever this was find out where I lived. Another problem about working undercover, you tend to get really settled down. As I darted around the corner, I could hear the footsteps growing fainter. Continuing to run as fast as I could, I regretted leaving my throwing knives at home. Usually they would remain clipped to a holster that I wore around my thigh. The fire escape attached to my apartment block loomed in the distance, my legs carried me faster than ever to the stairs of the fire escape. As I clambered up the escape I reached my apartment on the fourth floor. Luckily my window was left unlocked, I dived through it and tugged it shut. Shutting the curtains and grabbing the handgun under my cotton pillow, I hid in the darkest corner of the room. Nothing. No sound filled the room, as my eyes shut inviting me to what felt like an eternal slumber. 

A heavy weight pressed against my body, as I jolted from my sleep. A cool Metal hand was clamped against my mouth. It was him. The Winter soldier. My instincts kicked in as my knee kicked him, right in the crotch. He slumped over for a split second, yet my efforts to free myself just weakened me even further. As his glare fixed back onto me, I couldn't believe the stories Steve had told me about Bucky Barnes. Did the man that once existed even remain in this killer. For a brief moment his eyes screamed like a man who had lost everything. His expression screamed for attention and care. The Blue pools that were his eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight seeping through my now opened curtains. Being stuck under a gorgeous man like this wasn't exactly terrible, but he was a killer. "Shh, Steve sent me." his voice sounded hurt, serves him right for waking me like a HYDRA goon. "What do you want? What does he want?" my voice quivered, but I wasn't afraid. I was angry, tired and a little pekish. Whatever Bucky replies with Better be good, or I will not be a happy Waitress.


	2. Guilty pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is alright! Sorry that my chapters are so short, i'll try make them longer. Smut kicks in I promise, sorry for the bad grammar. Xo

As Bucky released me from our slightly awkward position, I threw my gun onto my black leather couch and sat next to it. I began rubbing my temples to release some of the tension in my head, it sure wasn't helping with the tension building up in the room "Well?" I gave him a stern glance. "Am I going to have to wait until the new year for a reply?" I didn't even know I owned such a tone. I wasn't trying to be like this, but having a bad day doesn't mean you can instantly snap out of it. Everything I say I have to think over because the look on this man's face is either trying to tell me he'll break down or he'll slit my throat. The way he spoke was full of confusion. It was like he didn't even know what he was about to say and the words kept coming out on their own. "W-well after the situation with HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D, well what I'm trying to sa-" my impatience was not helping. "Spit it out already!" He just glared, maybe I would never find out. I could have just imagined it but a look of sheer happiness crept across his face as he said these words. "They're coming after you." my heart honestly felt like it had stopped. It felt like an alarm was in my head, telling me the same things over and over. Run! Hide! The ringing in my head, kept on going. An endless cry for help that wouldn't shut up. "Who?" I whispered, fearing he didn't hear me. "HYDRA" His reply was as dry as his personality. What did HYDRA want? I didn't even trust S.H.I.E.L.D these days. Neither of them have ever done anything for me. On the other hand both have done something bad to me. There was a reason I don't have a family and both parties had a hand in the end result of that game. Was he happy? Was there still a good man in there, or did HYDRA still have a collar around Bucky Barnes' neck?

A throbbing headache started to kick in, so did a look of concern from the Winter Soldier. The last person you would expect to worry. Unless your name is Steve Rogers and you know a completely different side to the ruthless killer. As we both sat in silence, my head seemed to feel worse. I was sure that there was some form of medicine in my bathroom, I borrowed it from lacey at work. I quickly jumped up to enter the bathroom and find some sort of medicine to at least dull the pain, big mistake. In the next instant a metal hand had wrapped itself around my neck, Bucky looked even more surprised than me as my back crashed into the wall opposite my bathroom. His eyes were glazed over in an instant, it was like the man I woke up to. In the space of 30 minutes I had been woken, glared at and now I was fearing for my life. I didn't have anything to lose, but this time I was terrified. A copper like taste filled my mouth, as my feet dangled an inch off the floor. I pleaded for my release with a look of fear, His grip loosened instantly as I crumpled into his arms. Purple marks began to rise around my neck as the concern showed even more on his face. Mustering up all my energy, I laughed. Probably sounded like a crazy person, I didn't care. The last things I remember hearing were his pleas for me to wake up. And the cool chill of his metal arm as it held me up. For some odd reason, I relaxed into his embrace. The cool metal dulled the pain surfacing from my neck and head as I leaned on his arm slightly. My body rested as I fell into an uneasy sleep, burning the memory of his face deep in my mind. I could feel a Nightmare start to kick in.

if I Kept on running then maybe I would have been safe, but I stopped. I panicked and they caught me. Maybe I would still be the same if I'd just kept running.

_"Agent [Your Name], report to Alexander Pierce" My legs were tired and so was I. Working with Agent Coulsen was fun, but I liked the calm nature of my own team. "What does he want? Can it not wait?" Surely it couldn't have been anything important, recently I had been seeing a lot more of him and he probably just wanted to criticize my way of completing a mission. I did things so different, probably because I was different. I never knew my family, I was never given the care I needed so nothing mattered to me. I lost my team, it was my fault. I felt bad at first. I felt like I had lost everything, then I remembered.. I never had anything to begin with. "Agent [Your Name], If you don't go now we will have to personally escort you." They could not have made themselves any clearer. "Yes sir" Walking through the glass halls to Alexander Pierces' office was calm, then I saw it. Undercover agents.. "What the hell?.."_

I woke up, sweat forcing my hair to cling to my face, cradling my head I started weeping. I tell myself to keep running, to not stop. I feel the pain of a bullet in my side and I stop running. "Wake up [Your Name], just wake up" Voices surfaced through my door, they were coming through the living room. Searching around for my gun in a panick, "Shit" I forgot that I'd left it on the couch. Cautiously standing up, I headed to my door and pressed my ear against it. I could make out Bucky's voice and a reassuring tone from Steve, "Calm down Buck, you didn't mean to hurt her. She'll be okay, she heals like us." Yeah I was different, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D or should I say HYDRA. They drugged me and did tests playing around with my DNA, they forced me into a cryogenic state for five years, they wiped my memories and trained me to be a weapon. S.H.I.E.L.D thought they were the ones who owned me, but HYDRA were always behind the scenes. Not even I knew they were controlling me. "Steve you don't understand, I hurt her. She's the one thing I never wanted to hurt." Even from here I could hear the pain in his words. I opened the door a bit to see Bucky sat on my couch with his head drooped down. "Steve?" I stood there with an expression I was sure I had never used before, Bucky's head quickly whipped up, his face full of pain. Even though he did what he did, I wanted to reach out to him and see if he was okay. Even If I could provide the slightest comfort. Yet I was angry,and so confused. "[Your Name], how are you feeling? Bucky didn't mean to hurt you, he's ju-" I interupted him with no intention to let him finish his sentence. "What the fuck were you thinking, why did you send him and not come here on your own?" My heart is beating so fast and tears are building in my eyes. I needed answers, the truth for once.

"HYDRA are after the both of you, so until me and Natasha sort this mess out, you two will be protecting each other. Bucky will live here, you will stay with each other at all times." We were both weapons that HYDRA couldn't control. "They're after the both of us, and you think it's wise to keep us together?" HYDRA wanted to terminate us both, and we were going to make it a lot easier for them to find us. "You both live to protect each other, I couldn't bare to lose either of you" Steve gives me a kind smile, I can't do this. I grab my shoes and keys and head out of my front door. "[Your Name] WAIT!" I hear Bucky calling for me as I quickly slip my shoes on and start running.

Tears keep running down my face as I keep running down the empty street. The night was almost over as the sun started to rise. I could hear the all familiar footsteps behind me and I stopped running. Bucky caught up to me and just stared. I tried to walk off but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a warm embrace, his heart was beating so calmly that I could easily fall asleep to its rythm. I let my upset pour out as he held me closer. When I had calmed down he tilted my head up and kissed me passionatly, as his face left mine he wiped away my tears. "I'm so sorry [Your Name]." By the time we got back home Steve was gone. And everything was silent. Leaving an awkward tension to sit. "Breakfast?" I broke the tension with a smile and tilt of my head,to which Bucky replied "That would be nice" I was ready to forget the suffering, was he?

That evening I set up the couch for Bucky, As I struggled to get the blankets out of the cupboard I felt A Presence behind me. Bucky's body heat hits my skin and I tremble. "need any help?" Bucky places his hand on your hip as he reaches for the blankets with his metal arm, you admire his body as he reaches up, all his muscles tensing in the process. "Thanks Bucky" You barely hear the words escape your mouth because you're so quite. "It's okay [Your Name], it's the least I can do. Your neck looks better, how does it feel?" After a while the Bruising was gone due to my speedy healing, but the fear still remained. Now that me and Bucky were going to have to live together, he could have a violent outburst like that at any moment. And who knew how long it would take for HYDRA to be dealt with. This situation could go two ways and I know both of us wanted it to go the easy and safe way. Both of us have had our fair share of excitement and adventure, I don't really think we want a lot more of it. "It feels normal again, lucky I heal like you and steve" I joke, he gives a gentle smile. "I'm going to have a shower, do you want one before me or after?" I did not intend for it to sound like I was suggesting something but his response made it very clear how my question sounded to him, "What? I can't join you?" a smirk spread across his face as you start to giggle. "I'll go have mine after you, if that's okay?" I grab him a towel and one for myself then I head to the bathroom "There's food in the fridge if you get hungry and there's the TV if you get bored." After a couple of minutes warming up the water I lock the door and strip down, the water rushed over my head as the steam built up in the room. The water seems to wash my worries away, as new ones quickly resurface. I switch off the shower and towel dry myself, I wrap the towel around my body and head out of the bathroom. "Hey [Your Name], nice shower?" You forgot about your new guest and try act natural "Yeah it was alright, you know how to work the shower don't you?" Another grin spreads across his face. "Nope" You lead him to the shower and start instructing him on how to work it, "so that's how you adjust the hea- hey!" You turn round to a smirking ex assassin checking out your body "Just have your shower you jerk" Bucky started stripling as if you weren't even there, you gasp and leave the room.

When I got back to my room I went straight to my closet to pick out some black lace underwear and a bra to match, because things looked better when they matched. I checked my phone, there's a message from Steve ~Sorry for leaving in a hurry, hope things go well. Sorry again. I'm sure you can handle him.~ I got changed into my bra and underwear and headed to the closet to grab an over sized T-shirt for bed. I rummaged through a duffel bag in the back and found a black t-shirt and combat trousers for Bucky, having no clue why I had any of that stuff. When I exited the closet, I was greeted by a half naked Bucky, his long brown hair was dripping water down his torso as a towel hung loosely from his hips. I handed him the clothes and through my top over my head "Thanks" his cheeky ass grin was back and I had a minute to just stare at his body, perfectly chiseled muscles and his light blue eyes were a nice sight. "You okay [Your Name]?" I'm surprised I wasn't drooling "Yeah! Wanna watch some Netflix?" Once Bucky was dressed he sat down next to me as we started watching CHUCK, in the next hour we fell asleep. His left metal arm hanging off of the couch and his right arm wrapped around me. His chest was a great pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make the chapter longer but i'm using the idea for chapter 3 instead xo


	3. Guide me though your Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna try keep this going to show development in the readers relationship with Bucky, because Bucky is life.

_"Hold her_   _down,_ _quickly strap her down!" No matter how hard I thrashed and screamed they wouldn't stop. It hurt, it all hurt so bad. "Please, s-stops-stop. It hurts! Please" A tray was being brought in with needles and other tools on it, "Increase the dosage,  push her to her limits but don't let her die. We'll need her in the future" Blue liquid filled each needle, increase the dosage...increase the pain. "Ahh!!" After the third injection I felt everything, my life, slip away. "Keep going, she can handle more then that." Alexander Pierce.. He did this to me.. "Sir she's getting out of control, the restraints won't hold her any longer. Her wound is already healing soon she'll have all her strength back!" The serum flowed through me awakening something dark and dangerous. "Get more restraints and increase the dosage, this is great progress! Soon she'll be the perfect weapon for HYDRA. Proceed to wiping her memory, send her into a cryogenic state." I woke up to the sound of birds, another day at work I guess. Looking at my phone I recieved a message from Coulsen, ~S.H.I.E.L.D Is no more, if you ever need a job we have a space for you." A fresh start.. As you put on your waitress work outfit you headed off with no intention to ever become involved with S.H.I.E.L.D Or HYDRA ever again._

As Bucky wakes me up with a worried look on his face I realize that I became violent in my sleep, I then realize that I fell asleep in the super soldier's arms. As I quickly Got up I questioned him "how long was I like That?" His worried look tried to seem as reassuring as he could make it but it was not fooling me. The nightmares got worse each time, even though I was remembering my moments being free, it still got worse. No matter what happened I felt so alone, even if I were surrounded by friends or people. No matter how crowded a room, I still managed to feel isolated and distant from everything else. I tried to remember my life before HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D, all I got were migraines and tears. "[Your Name] what happened in your nightmare? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." It was so crazy seeing someone like James "Bucky" Barnes, there were times when you could recieve a caring expression from this man. His eyes could make you melt in an instant. His hands could set your body aflame, however they could snap your neck in seconds. I didn't feel fear whenever I saw his terrifying expressions, I just felt angry. Because I didn't want him to be angry. Something about this man was so confusing, all I wanted to do was know everything. Every little memory, every moment of his life, just so I could understand even the slightest thing about him. How selfish of me. "They hurt me. HYDRA, t-they hurt me" I pushed back the tears as I told him everything, I even tried to tell him the things I didn't remember. It's so hard to believe that not long ago this man had me pinned to a wall by my neck, ha it's funny how things turn out in the end.

"Tell me about your nightmares Bucky." I looked up at him. I had so many questions for this man, he could snap at any moment. Kill me at any moment. "They're not as bad when you remember, but that kinda sucks when remembering kills just as much as the nightmares do." I appreciated his honesty, yet deep down in my stomach, I wanted him to lie. "How much do you remember? How did you remember??" My eyes were drowning in his stare, he looked so lonely and a ghost of his old self - Before the serum - lingered. Why did I want to know so much about him? Especially when it felt like I knew everything deep down. " When you see, something, just triggers when you see something close to a memory. It doesn't work as well if you don't relive the memory. Lucky I had Steve to bring me back." A smile drifted across his face. I had no memories that I wanted to relive, not that I knew of anyway. "I'm not going to remember am I?" I'm not sure I meant to say it, I just did.

"Don't say stuff like that [Your Name], I'll help you remember. After all, I did make you pass out and I feel really bad. Did I say I was Sorry?" To be quite honest I just wanted to stay drowning in his gaze a little longer. _Since when was he this handsome? No stop it [Your Name], you can't think like that, but I can't help but wonder what his butt looks like..._

"[Your Name]? Are you okay? Your face is a bit red, have you got a temperature?"  _Shit! His lips are moving which means he's talking..._

"I'm fine! Honestly! What's the time ha, breakfast? Okay." I ran for the kitchen wary of the man that could freak out at any moment. "Urmm, Pancakes? Yeah let's grab that, oohh that looks cool." His body is inching closer and closer and my face is practically on fire. I swear to god I look like a fucking tomato right now. "[Your Name], what are you doing?" His hot breath hits my cheek and if life gets any better than this then I don't wanna know. Then again I'm still going redder by the second. "B-breakfast?" I flash the most awkward grin, his smirk shows that he noticed. "I'm not hungry [Your Name], I'm bored though.." He's still smirking, then a cold metal hits my hip and his hands are grasped tightly on my skin. 

"Whaddya doing Buck?" I tried acting casual, not shifting any of the tension just creating more. "Getting what I want, I know you from somewhere." His head is constantly moving lower to reach mine, his mouth itching to hit mine. "Maybe you were sent to kill me or something once???" I'm so flustered and then he almost closes the space between our mouthes, hot breaths mingling already "I know you" 

His mouth slams against mine, tongues tangling in a hot, desperate kiss. His hands are reaching for every part of me, filling the curves of my body. My back presses into the counter, as he presses against me, my hands tangling in his hair.


	4. Up all night with Le Buck Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get it on with Le Buck Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in a long long long time, thank my evil maths teacher for constantly giving me detentions for no reason ;-; I listened to the Fifty Shades Of Grey Soundtrack while writing this because why not guys

In that moment, everything felt right. Crazy to think that not long ago, this man was scaring the living crap outta you. His hands trailed up your hips, paying as much attention as they could to each and every part of your body on the way up. Pausing for breath, Bucky looked into your eyes, they were filled with pure adoration and maybe even love. It all felt too familiar, yet all feelings of doubt were pushed into the back of your head when his hands hoisted you up into the air and placed you onto the kitchen counter. The chill of his metal arm on your skin felt soothing. His mouth captured yours again, this time there was even more teeth and tongue, you just couldn't help a wanting moan from escaping your throat. 

"too many clothes Bucky" this earned a smirk from the super soldier, his hands tore off your shirt in an instant, you proceeded in removing his t-shirt. Adding it to the floor with you torn top, meanwhile Bucky's hands resumed their path up your body, whilst his lips claimed yours again. His hands reached round to unclasp your bra, tossing it elsewhere. Bucky took a step back to admire your body, "So Fucking beautiful.." No matter what you knew a blush would creep its way across your face. "Get back over here and finish what you started." His mouth found its way to your breast, his tongue darted out over your nipple, causing a moan to escape you once more.  

Long Hair is great, especially on a guy like Bucky Barnes. Grabbing at his head you press him further against you. He started kissing from your chest down to your stomach, dragging your shorts and underwear down at the same time. One last smirk and Bucky's face was pressed against your womanhood. You were already dripping wet, but now you were on the verge of passing out.

Next thing you know, Bucky has pushed two metal fingers into you, causing a whole new sensation to rise in the pit of your stomach. Nothing had ever felt so good. The coil in your stomach tightened as you came closer and closer to completion, you were dangerously nearing the edge. His tongue kept tasting every inch of you, he loved the way HE could make you feel, the noises HE made you make. "B-buucky I'm close" He pulled away causing you to whimper. The tent in his trousers was so arousing so you reached to undo them. In an instant they were on the growing pile of clothes, and all that remained were his Boxers.

As you drag them down his Dick springs out, like seriously you knew it would be big, just not THAT big.

Bucky positions you against the counter as he fills you, suddenly he carries you from the counter towards your bedroom. When you are on the bed he places you down and starts thrusting into you slowly. Your hands dig into his back leaving little Crescent shapes all over. "ah [Your Name] you feel so goddamn good" Low grunts were flowing out of Bucky's mouth, along with loving whispers and slow kisses.

You already knew that this man meant a lot to you, he felt so Familiar. All of this did.

The coil was building up again, and this time you knew it was going to snap. Moan after moan after moan, you and Bucky moved in sync. Bucky could feel you getting closer as you clenched around him, he drew out almost completely then slammed back into you hitting your sweet spot. He got faster and rougher, so you were practically screaming his name.

Your walls tightened and your body shook almost violently, as you rode out your orgasm with Bucky still slamming deep into you. His back was red raw, your bed sheets were no longer as neat as they were previously.

You brought Bucky over the edge with you, his orgasm took him hard as his seed spilled inside of you. His face rested in the crook of your neck as you both came down from your high. Sweat glistened both of your bodies, this moment couldn't be any better. Cuddling an adorable, stubborn Super Soldier.

After cleaning yourselves up, Bucky Covered you both in your bed sheets, pulling you gently to his body. His metal arm cautiously wrapped around your naked form. You snuggled up to Bucky and Sighed contently. "Stay with me tonight [Your Name]" It sounded like you weren't going to have a choice, but you wouldn't have said no if you did have one. This Felt right. Bucky felt right. If you could freeze time, you would keep this moment the way it is. "Hey Buck? Sorry about getting mad the other day" to which he replied "I don't care anymore, I am so sorry for ever hurting you. Now that I have you I'm not letting you go." You were right, this was perfect. Even if neither of you were safe from HYDRA, you didn't care. Because at that moment you felt safe in his arms, the thought still lingered in your head. All of this felt so Familiar.

_"Hold still!" His goofy laugh made you wonder about what surprise he had in-store for you this time. "Just tell me what it is" you pouted. "Wait just one second.. aannnd Open your eyes!" As you looked in the stained dust covered mirror you saw the Necklace hung between your collar bones. A delicate chain, with a tiny star pendent hanging off of it. "Oh... It's Beautiful!!" you squealed as you jumped to hug **Him.** "I love you [Your Name], you mean everything to me. I mean it" As you gazed into the eyes of the man you loved you felt like everything was perfect, there was no place you would rather be. "I love you too -----, Forever and always" _

You hadn't had that dream in a long time, it seemed to be replaced by nightmares.  _What was his name? Who was I before HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D got to me. Did I have a life? Someone to love me?..._

A stirring metal armed super soldier woke you from your daze, he looked peaceful. He looked Calm.  _What am I saying, I have everything I want right here._ You thought as you fiddled with your Lucky star necklace. You snuggled down to Bucky, Yes, he was all you needed. It's strange how comfortable you felt around a complete stranger, yet he didn't feel like a stranger.

He felt like a memory..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no Idea where this story is going, I just need more inspiration is all. Sorry it was so short, I hate writing smut 'cause it feels so bloody awkward.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls read kiddywinks

I am so sorry for not posting in a long time, hopefully this weekend I might get round to posting. 

My sister introduced me to tumblr so y'all should follow me.  
Pls I'm lonely 

http://Super-Massive-Willian.tumblr.com/


End file.
